From the Darkness into the Light
by Dark Topaz
Summary: During the showdown against Glory Willow's plea to her Goddess results in something unexpected WilD Buffy/Vampire Hunter D crossover
1. Default Chapter

Title: From the Darkness into the Light Author: Dark Topaz Email: Ruthc811@charter.net Rating: R (just to be safe) Pairing: D/Willow Genre: VHD/ BtVS Disclaimer: anyone familiar I don't own Feedback: Yes please Summary: At the showdown with Glory while they lost a slayer they gained a hunter and more. Author's Note: Takes place during Vampire Hunter D: Bloodlust and Tara and Willow didn't start dating  
  
Absolute chaos was the only description that Willow could come up with for what was happening around her. Glory had some how managed to open the portals between all the worlds. Creatures of all shapes and sizes came pouring out of the different portals.  
  
"Where is the end to these guys?" Xander yelled as he struggled to hit a woman with six arms, each arm holding some sort of weapon.  
  
"I don't know," Willow yelled back as she looked around at all her friends that where fighting for their lives. Spike and Buffy were on top of the tower facing off against Glory and Doc, while the others tried to keep all the assorted demons away from Willow as she siphoned off more and more of Glory's power, so that they would actually have a fighting chance. 'Goddess, I beg you, I will give anything to insure the survival of my friends and the world,' she prayed as she released some of the power she had absorbed as an offering.  
  
Are you sure my child? A voice asked in the back of her mind. It will mean opening your home and heart and soul to beings of great power.  
  
'Yes' Willow answered automatically.  
  
Granted.  
  
"Oh, shit," Willow said as she realized what she had done.  
  
~*~  
  
Meanwhile, in another dimension, the Barbaroi known as Caroline screamed in denial as lightning struck the tree she was merged with. 'No, this cannot be happening. I refuse to die. I would give anything to live again,' she thought as she felt the lightning fry each and every one of her organs, and her vision started to fade.  
  
Anything?  
  
'Anything,' Caroline agreed as the pain faded and darkness descended around her senses.  
  
~*~  
  
As D lay unconscious in his hole, recovering from the effects of Heat syndrome, he thought of the discussion he had with Charlette about her feelings for Meir Link 'What I would give to share those feelings with another,' D thought.  
  
Would you give up your world?  
  
'Who are you?' he asked  
  
I am known as the all mother, goddess of all that exists. And I am offering you your longest existing desire, a chance to find a companion to share your life with, that will accept you as you are, who will fight by your side and will not abandon you as others have. As the voice was saying this, a picture of Willow appeared in D's mind.  
  
'What would I need to do?'  
  
Become a warrior of the Powers That Be. Help her defend the Mouth of Hell from all that desire to bring hell to earth. Do you agree to this exchange?  
  
'Can my horse come?'  
  
I'll take that as a yes, the voice replied as both D and his horse where encased in a bright light.  
  
~*~  
  
Mashira kept a firm grip on the reins of the four horses that pulled Meir Link's carriage. 'What I would give for a fight worthy of my abilities.'  
  
Would you give up your honor as a Barbaroi? I can lead you into a world in need, to a leader worth following. All you have to do is come with me now.  
  
'But what of my charges?'  
  
They will be coming with you. Head for the portal. She will be there when you arrive.  
  
~*~  
  
"Oh, Meir, what are we going to do?" Charlotte moaned as she lay next to Meir in his coffin. "No matter where we go, there is always going to be someone trying to split us up."  
  
"Charlotte, there is a place out there where we can be together in peace."  
  
It's called Sunnydale, a voice said in their minds.  
  
"Who's there?" Meir hissed as he sat up and pushed Charlotte behind him.  
  
Would you prefer I take a physical form?  
  
"If you wouldn't mind," Charlotte replied as she peeked over Meir's shoulder.  
  
This is the form of one of my favored daughters, the voice replied as she took the form of Willow, with a few alterations. Her hair was all the way down to her knees, and had two gold stripes in it. It is her plea that brings me here. She is fighting a battle of gigantic proportions, and is in need of allies. In exchange, she will open her home to any who would fight by her side, and give you a place where you both will be accepted. All you have to do is give up this world.  
  
"Yes," Charlotte agreed without thinking.  
  
Agreed  
  
"Oh, no," she gasped as she realized what she said.  
  
Will you join her, Meir Link?  
  
"How do we get there?"  
  
Don't worry. Mashira knows the way. Look for her.  
  
~*~  
  
"Oh, shit," Willow said as she realized what she had done.  
  
"Willow, what is wrong?" Giles asked from her left  
  
"I think I just traded my soul for some allies."  
  
"WHAT!" Giles yelled as whirled around to face the red head.  
  
"I sent up a plea to my goddess for help. And someone answered. She said that, in exchange for a sacrifice on my part, she was willing to send me some allies," Willow explained. "She said and, I quote, 'It will mean opening your home and heart and soul to beings of great power.' Does that make any sense?"  
  
"Willow, of all the brainless, mindless things you could of done, this takes the cake," Xander interrupted.  
  
"Shove it, Xander." Willow snapped as she dodged the swing of a trolls hammer.  
  
They are on their way.  
  
'Wait, who are they? How will I know who they are?'  
  
She will tell you.  
  
"Who will tell me?" Willow cried out.  
  
"Who will tell you what?" Anya asked as she finished off the demon she was fighting. Just then, three portals opened, and an almost demonic- looking horse came out of one. It was bearing a tall man wearing a large brimmed hat and a long cape that flared out behind him like a pair of sinister wings. As the horse reared back to avoid a carriage coming out of another portal, Willow felt her breath catch as she caught her first unobstructed view of his eyes.  
  
Will you take him into your heart?  
  
"Yes," Willow breathed as she felt a sense of oneness come over her. 'D. What an odd name,' she thought, just as an orb of light came shooting out of the last portal, hitting her in the chest. 


	2. the Change

Title: From the Darkness into the Light 2/? Author: Dark Topaz Email: Ruthc811@charter.net Rating: R (just to be safe) Pairing: D/Willow Genre: VHD/ BtVS Disclaimer: anyone familiar I don't own; I am unfamiliar with the history of the VHD universe so I made one up Feedback: Yes please Summary: At the showdown with Glory while they lost a slayer they gained a hunter and more. Author's Note: Takes place during Vampire Hunter D: Bloodlust, and Tara and Willow didn't start dating. Here is a site that has some photos and info on characters from VHD - #, and here is some better photos for the curious - .  
  
Part Two  
  
'D. What an odd name,' Willow thought, just as an orb of light came shooting out of the last portal, hitting her in the chest. There was a bright flash of light that temporarily blinded her, and when the light faded and Willow regained her eyesight, she found herself in the middle of a dense forest. "What the hell?" she whispered as she watched the rain fall heavily on her arms and legs. "Where am I?" she asked as she watched lightning light up the darkening sky.  
  
"This is where I died," a voice said behind her. Willow turned to see a giant tree behind her.  
  
"Who's there?" Willow asked.  
  
"Look up, honey," the voice said.  
  
"By the Goddess!" Willow gasped as the looked up into the face of a woman who appeared to be merged with the tree. She had a large knife stuck in her forehead. "Is that how you die?" Willow asked as she pointed to the knife.  
  
"What, this little thing? Nah, the thing that got me was the lightning bolt that struck this tree. But that is not why you here, dear," the woman said. "When you sent your plea to the goddess, you asked for the power to defend your friends and home right?"  
  
"Yes," Willow answered warily.  
  
"As I was dying, I swore that I would give anything for a chance to live again. Your goddess offered me choice: either I could pass on and pay for my sins in hell, or I could give up my powers and be reborn as a servant for the Powers That Be. I chose to be reborn, but this all hinges on whether you will accept my powers and be a vessel for my soul, until the time comes for me to be reborn," the woman said.  
  
"Okay," Willow said slowly still trying to process what was going on.  
  
"Great, see you in nine months. Oh, and tell Mashira that Caroline says hello," she said as Willow was once again blinded by a bright burst of light.  
  
~*~  
  
D was unprepared for the chaos that awaited him on the other side of the portal. He quickly scanned the fenced-in area where the fighting seemed to be centered.  
  
"D, where are we?" a gravely voice originating from his left hand asked. D paid it no mind as he pulled sharply on the reins of his horse to avoid Meir Link's carriage as it came barreling out of another portal. As his horse reared back, his eyes meet hers. She stood at 5'6", with shoulder-length red hair and green eyes.  
  
"Willow," he whispered. "No!" he shouted, as he watched a ball of light hit her in the chest, enveloping her in a blinding cocoon of light that hovered five feet off the ground. D rushed over to Willow's cocoon and squinted, trying to see what was happening inside.  
  
"D, that's a merging spell!" his hand cried out. "What are you doing near a merging spell?"  
  
"She is inside it," D replied, as he watched a ghostly image of Caroline sink into the cocoon. A few seconds later the cocoon exploded, flinging anything near it away, and attracting the attention of everyone in the yard- -including Buffy, Spike, Glory, and Doc. Willow stayed suspended above the ground for a while giving, everyone a good opportunity to see the changes that had occurred. Her hair now went down to her knees and had to gold streaks running from her temples, and her eyes were now ringed with a light blue.  
  
"I think I am in love," D's hand said as it took in Willow's change of clothes.  
  
"Shit, it's Vampire Willow with more cleavage!" Xander yelled.  
  
~*~  
  
[Author's Note] Sorry for the short chapter, but I need a refresher as to what happened during season five finale. 


	3. The New Look

Title: From the Darkness into the Light 3/? Author: Dark Topaz Email: Ruthc811@charter.net Rating: R (just to be safe) Pairing: D/Willow Genre: VHD/ BtVS Disclaimer: anyone familiar I don't own; I am unfamiliar with the history of the VHD universe so I made one up Feedback: Yes please Summary: At the showdown with Glory while they lost a slayer they gained a hunter and more. Author's Note: Takes place during Vampire Hunter D: Bloodlust, and Tara and Willow didn't start dating. Here is a site that has some photos and info on characters from VHD - #, and here is some better photos for the curious - .  
  
Part Three  
  
"Shit, it's Vampire Willow with more cleavage!" Xander yelled.  
  
"What are doing looking at Willow's cleavage?" Anya yelled back.  
  
"Are they always like this?" D asked under his breath as he steadied Willow after the force that had kept her aloft cut out and dropped her.  
  
"This is actually a good day for them," Willow replied as she pulled away from D and tried to adjust to the changes her body had gone through.  
  
"She's wearing a corset. Her cleavage is kind of hard to miss, Anya," Xander said loudly.  
  
"Can we please not discuss my cleavage?" Willow shouted over at the bickering couple.  
  
"Yes, please," Giles added as he furiously wiped his glasses.  
  
"Alright then, how the hell do you know what a corset is? Oh, my god! You're gay!" Anya screeched, her voice getting louder and higher with each word.  
  
"I am not having this discussion with you," Xander yelled, blushing furiously as he turned his back on Anya.  
  
"No wonder you sent out a call for warriors," a man said as he came up to Willow. " I am Mashira," he said. Willow couldn't help but raise an eyebrow as she took in his appearance. He had shoulder-length black hair, deeply set eyes, and a prominent chin. He had a deep tan and a lot of body hair, but what really got her were his clothes; he was dressed like refugee from A Thousand and One Arabian Nights.  
  
"Mashira," Willow repeated. " Formally of the Barbaroi, you have the usual abilities: super human strength, speed, and dexterity," Willow recited, "as well as being able to see in infrared and change into a half-man, half- beast," she finished as her eyes glazed over and she started rambling information about him. She recited everything from his average speed to his shoe size. "Whoa," she said, once she was through. "@hat a head rush." As she tried to get her head clear she, remembered something very important "Where are all the bloodthirsty monsters that were attacking?" Willow asked as she looked around her.  
  
"Dead for now," a cultured voice said from behind her. Willow turned and came face-to-chest with a tall albino man, wearing a long flowing cape. "I am Meir Link," he said as he bowed his head slightly to Willow.  
  
"Pleasure to meet you," she replied as she returned the nod. "Not again," she hissed as her eyes glazed over. "Meir Link, aristocratic vampire with the ability to fly and change his left hand in to a metal gauntlet. Also able to control the minds of those he bites. Mated to a human maiden named Charlotte." She swayed as she came out of her informative trance. "Shit, this is getting annoying."  
  
"Are you ok?" Xander asked as tried to get close to Willow without going near the three beings that surrounded her.  
  
"I'm fine, Xander," Willow said, as she trained her eyes on the tower and the portal beneath it. "We need to find a way to close that portal."  
  
"My symbiote can swallow spells. It might be able to swallow the one holding the portal open," D said as he moved to stand beside Willow.  
  
"You can feel it too, can't you? The very fabric of this dimension is trying to repair itself," Willow said as she unconsciously wrapped her arm around D's waist. D responded by wrapping his arm around her shoulders pulling her tightly to his side. "Do it. I'll try and help speed up the portal's closing."  
  
Just as D and Willow were about to put their plan into action, they both collapsed. For the next few minutes, there was only shocked silence as they all stared in disbelief at the two crumpled forms.  
  
"Well, that was anticlimactic," Anya said, just before Dawn's heart- breaking screams ripped through the night. Everyone turned to watch as Buffy did a swan dive off the tower. "Never mind," Anya said numbly. 


	4. I am back

Title: From the Darkness into the Light  
Author: Dark Topaz  
Email: R (just to be safe)  
Pairing: D/Willow  
Genre: VHD/ BtVS  
Disclaimer: anyone familiar I don't own  
Feedback: Yes please  
Summary: At the showdown with Glory while they lost a slayer they gained a hunter and more.  
Author's Note: Takes place during Vampire Hunter D: Bloodlust and season five of Buffy, Tara and Willow didn't start dating. the writers block has been broken

Willow held her head in her hands with her newly lengthened hair draped around and over her face. She listened as every one argued around her both Scoobys and, as she had come to call them, Hunters alike. She looked up to see Buffy lying unconscious on the couch in front of her. She could still see in her minds eye how they had nearly lost her.

_Everyone stared in horror as Buffy's body plummeted from the tower to the ground below. Only to have the horror turned to shock as she body started to slow down five feet from the ground and stop barely a foot from the ground._

_Willow released a pent up breath as she felt her spell catch and hold Buffy's body. _

" _Meir, could you get her down." Willow called. She kept her eyes on Buffy's floating form as she watched Meir's shadowy form glide closer. And behind her she could hear the others all around her. She could her Xander and Anya arguing in the background._

Which they where still now, actually when are they not arguing, but right now it was being more destructive then it normally would. " Will you two please be quiet." She pleaded. ' I wish I could gag those two.' She thought only to watch in shock as her hair shot out and wrapped around Xander and Anya's mouth. " What in the world?" Willow gasped as she stared at her hair in shock.

" I don't believe it." Mashira laughed. " I should of known she wouldn't of just died. She would of found of found a way to survive."

" Who?" Giles asked as he looked up from where he was trying to unwind willow's hair from around Xander and Anya's heads.

" Charlotte" Mashira got out shakily. " She was a matter manipulator. She could manipulate any part of her body from her hair to her very skin. She could also merge with insentient objects plants, buildings, or vehicles it made no differences she would merge with them and manipulate them."

" I remember that she joined with a tree and created all of these vine spikes." D said quietly from his corner.

" She was hit by lightning wasn't she?" Willow asked.

" Took all of the energy I had left to direct it but yes the tree she was joined with was struck." D said in response to the curiosity that he believed was coming from Willow.

" If she doesn't get a hang of that we are headed for interesting times." Lefty mumbled into the chair arm that D had a death grip on.

" What was that?" Dawn asked from behind him.

" It is a sentient parasite." D replied without acknowledging her in any other way.

" That answers so much." She said sarcastically as she scooted around him and head for the couch that held her sister.

" This is getting us no where." Giles said as he gave up on trying to unwrap Willow's hair from around Xander's head. " You Mashira, you spent time with this Charlotte woman."

" Yea." Mashira replied warily.

" Then help Willow get control of her hair." Giles snapped.

" Yes, grandfather." Mahsira yelped as he jumped up and headed over to where Willow was sitting and starting to panic.

" Grandfather?" Giles asked all of the wind shocked out of his sails.

" Term of respect for a leading elder." D explained as he focus his gaze on where Mashira had crouched behind Willow and was whispering in her ear.

" Ah, I see." Giles said somewhat mollified. They all stared as Willow's hair unwound itself and pulled itself back to hang loosly hehind her.

" There that should do it for now." Mashiera said as he pulled away from her. " But I would highly suggest that you practice you control."

" You asked about her getting hit by lightning earlier?" D asked bringing Willow's attention to him.

" Yes, I saw in a vision just before, or was it while I was changing." She trailed off only to shake her self. " Never mind that, anyway she told me that she would see me again in nine months."

" Nine months, what could she possible mean by nine months." Giles mused as he sat down on the cornor of couch next to Buffy's head. " Willow exactly what was your deal with the Goddess?" he asked.

" Ah shoot." Willow said as fully realized what was ahead of her.

" Ahh, guys in the intrest of my mental health can we change the subject." Xander asked. Which earned him glares from both Giles and surpriseingly D. " I mean Slayer, Hellmouth who will guard I am just saying." Xander rambled as he held his hands up defensively.

" The Slayer's powers have been destroyed." A deep voice issued from Willow. " The balance has been restored but do not worry my children. You shall need not worry about the mouth of hell for it shall be in the charge of my daughter and her allies." the voice continued.

" Good, then we don't need to be here Xander lets go have orgasams." Anya stated as she slapped her hands against her knees decisively. " Would you mind asking Willow if we could borrow a room who ever you are?" she asked as everone in the room stared at her in shock.

" Not now Anya." Xander exclaimed red faced.

" Why are you having trouble getting it up again?" she asked innocently.


	5. the Hunting begins

Title: From the Darkness into the Light

Author: Dark Topaz

Email:

Rating: R (just to be safe)

Pairing: D/Willow

Genre: VHD/ BtVS

Disclaimer: anyone familiar I don't own

Feedback: Yes please

Summary: At the showdown with Glory while they lost a slayer they gained a hunter and more.

Author's Note: Takes place during Vampire Hunter D: Bloodlust and season five of Buffy, Tara and Willow didn't start dating. the writers block has been broken

Chapter 5

Willow stood in front of her bedroom mirror and took in the changes she had undergone. Aside from her hair her eyes had lightened to a very pale green she also felt a tugging towards any solid surface around her, the floor, table, that ugly lamp she inherited from her great Aunt Sasha. There was also a dim muttering in the back of her head that sounded like a man. Granted she had already done this, but it was better then thinking about the fallout that had occurred when Buffy came to.

**Flash Back**

Anya's statement seem to defy physics as it echoed throughout the crowded living room prompting several reactions. Charlette blushed a bright red and buried her face in Mier's chest Mier in turn looked at Anya as though she where something he had found sticking to the bottom of his shoes. Willow found her self sharing a look of disbelief with D, granted his was portrayed solely by minute muscle twitches, but she could read it all the same. Mashiera was giving Xander a look of sympathy that the young man returned with one of disbelief. Giles was cleaning his glasses and muttering under his breathe. Dawn was trying to contain her giggles, while Buffy was starting to come around. " Buffy." the young teen shrieked, gathering the attention of the rest of the rooms occupants. " Come on open your eyes." Dawn pleaded as the rest of the scoobies gathered around her.

" This can not be heaven." was the first thing out of the blonde's mouth.

" Nope, sorry you are still an active member of this mortal coil." Giles replied as he ghosted his hand over the crown of her head.

" How are you feeling?" Willow asked, as looked at Buffy from behind the blonde's head causing the blonde to get a face full of hair before it crawled its way off of her.

" I feel off for some reason like something important is missing." Buffy replied as she pulled herself up. " And how long have I been out any way."

" A couple of hours why?" Xander asked as he kneeled by the coffee table.

" Because I remember Willow having a lot less hair." Buffy replied as she tried to pull herself up and finding herself struggling to do it. " What is wrong with me?"

" You are no longer a slayer." Willow said. " When you jumped into the portal you sacrificed the part that Dawn had been made from, the slayer."

" What are you talking about Willow?" Buffy snapped as she turned to look at the red fully. " And what are you wearing, god don't tell me you summoned your vampire self again."

" No, Buffy vamp Willow wasn't summoned." Xander explained as moved closer to the blonde trying to draw her attention away from Willow. " Willow made a deal with, well with something to get help in the final show down with Glory."

" So she is possesed." Buffy said with a final tone of voice.

" Not quite it was more like she was enhanced." Giles replied as he started to rub the lens of his glasses. " Similar to what happened to you when you where called."

" So now she is a slayer." Buffy stated as if that explained everything.

" No, she has become something else entirely." Giles said as he turned his gaze back towards Willow. The newest members had moved to flank her and stood in a ready stance incase the former slayer took it upon herself to attack.

" What are you talking about?" Buffy asked as she pulled herself up into a sitting position. " And who are they." She said as she tried to jump to her feet only to stumble backwards.

" Easy Buffy, you don't have that healing factor any more." Xander cautioned as he moved to help rearrange herself.

" Don't be ridicules, Xander." Buffy snapped as she tried to slap his hands away. " I will be fine once what ever drugs I was given wears off."

**End of Flashback**

"And that was the beginning of the end." she muttered to herself as she turned away from the mirror to face the group that had escaped with her to her room after Buffy's big blow up. The new people whom she shall from now on refer to as the Hunters were some what clustered together around her bed with D being on the out most fringe. The rest of the scoobies were starting to start filtering upstairs as they got driven off by Buffy.

" So were are we going to put you guys?" Willow asked as she started wandering over towards them. " I mean you are more then welcome to stay here but I don't think that is really practical in the long run."

" Well did any of those creatures we just fight have any lairs?" Maishira asked.

" Well Glory had a rather high end apartment." Willow replied as what Maishira was suggesting actually dawned on her. " And I know of a couple Vampire nests that we had marked for hunting before this thing with Glory reached a head." she continued as she moved over to her computer her hair trailing a head of her pushing at the power buttons on the computer and the printer, they didn't do anything but they were pushing on them none the less. " I should be able to access the maps and such from here." She continued as she set to work pulling up the needed files. " Why don't one of you go down and explain to the others what we are going to be doing?" Willow asked absent mindedly not really paying attention to whether or not she was going to get an answer. The hunters took that as their cue and went off to prepare themselves for the coming hunt.

As the hunters were forming their plans and preparing to carry it out, the scoobies were still trying to convince Buffy of what had transpired.

" Alright one more time." Xander sighed as he sat on the coffee table in front of Buffy resisting the urge to take the blonde by the shoulders and try an shake some sense into her, or at least shake the denial out of her. " Things were going south for us during the fight against Glory. More and more demons were coming through the portal then we were killing them. Willow prayed to her goddess for strength and aid and her goddess answered." Xander explained pausing for a moment to be sure Buffy was keeping up with him. " In return for aid the Goddess asked that Willow take in a group of hunters, champions that had sworn themselves to her service. One of those champions died before the Goddess could claim her, so the Goddess took that poor woman's essence and placed it into Willow." He said pausing to make sure he still had the slayers attention. " They made use of the different portals that were opening to enter our world. But even with their help we were still out numbered. That is when you threw your self from the tower in order to close the portals, but instead of taking your life it took the slayer essence." He paused once again making sure that he had Buffy's attention because this is were he had lost her the last four times that he tried to explain it. " As such you are no longer the Slayer and Willow and the hunters have been placed in charge of the hellmouth."

" Ok, see now I know your making that up." Buffy said her voice showing just how sure she was of this statement. " Even if I was no longer the slayer, there was no way that Willow would have been given leadership over me." This statement was meet with muffled laughter from the living room doorway.

" And what would make you think that we would follow you." a cultured voice asked. Every body turned to face the man that had spoken, it was Meir, the tall elegant albino vampire stood framed in the doorway with a look of bored disdain. " Even if the Goddess had asked us to follow you, your actions since you have awakened would have insured that we wouldn't." he continued as Mishera moved to his left and D shifted to his right showing their agreement with Meir's statement. The three of them cut quite the figure standing there, there appearance and clothing gave them a truly otherworldly air.

" Your actions have been more like that of a pampered landowners daughter, then of a leader." D murmured.

" More like prey then predator." Maishra added as he bestowed them with a feral grin showing just how much the thought of such a hunt would please him.

" Did you require something?" Giles asked trying to draw there attention from the disturbing turn it had taken.

" Willow asked us to inform you that we are going scavenging." Mashira replied. " We will try to return before sunrise but we give no promises." he added as he turned and headed back upstairs with the others following his lead silently.


End file.
